Adventures at Piston Peak
by Ash505
Summary: Just short funny stories
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Believe it or not this entire story is the first one i ever wrote so apologizes if it is not very good.**

* * *

Adventures at Piston Peak

Chapter 1: Day at the base

It was a beautiful autumn morning at Piston Peak air Attack. Maru had just finished giving the three musketeers, Drip, Blackout and Avalanche a tune up which was a good thing as they had been making a lot of noise. Most of the noise had been unnecessary and now they were having an extra noisy game of soccer with the girls, Dynamite and Pinecone. Windlifter was somewhere around the base away from the smokejumpers game and Cabbie was listening to old music on his radio. Blade and Nick were who knows where in the park on spot fire patrol while Dusty nickname from Dipper 'Dustmuffin' was trying to hide from Dipper and her chatter. Crow was up a tree so she did not get hit by the ball that did not stay on the runway. Cloudy the horse/Pegasus was napping in the middle of a heli-pad and I was sitting lean up against Maru's garage half asleep as I was still adjusting to our new lives as firefighters and I woke up earlier the usual, winding up a ball of blue wool when the noise got louder.

"DID YOU HAVE TO" Avalanche hollered.

I walked into the hanger to put my wool away.

"I didn't mean to" Blackout protested.

"You do it every time!" Drip complained.

"WOULD YOU TURN IT DOWN A FEW NOCHIS?" Cloudy yelled and went back to napping.

I walked out of the hanger I shared with Dusty, Crow and Cloudy to see Blackout with a not so round bouncy ball caught on his saw blade.

"That's the second time he has popped it this week isn't it?" I asked.

"Yes it is" Dynamite answered with a sighed.

"No surprise" Crow said as she climbed out of the tree.

"I'll see if I can get Maru to fix it again" sighed Pinecone as she used her rake to free the 'flat' ball from Blackout's saw and take it to Maru who was quite happy to fix it as he had nothing else to do.

Suddenly the sound of helicopters echoed around the base. Crow and I looked up to see Blade and Nick about to come into land.

"Um, Cloudy you might want to move now" I said eyeing the underside of Blade who was about to land on top of her.

Cloudy grumbled something and moved off the heli-pad but unfortunately her tail ended up on the other heli-pad and Nick landed fair and square on top of it. When Cloudy yelped Nick jumped back in surprise and Cloudy whirled around to glare at him.

"Since when have you been allowed to land on my tail" Cloudy half-asked, half-demanded but Nick was too surprised to answer her so he just got a glare.

I slapped my hands over my mouth to try and stop my snickers and giggles but they still escaped. Cloudy whipped around to glare at me.

"You think that's funny don't you?" Cloudy asked sarcastically giving me a funny look with her head coxed on one side.

"NO, Maybe, YES" I burst into peals of laughter when I said yes.

Cloudy took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"I'm not going to yell. Instead I am just going to grab her AND POUND HER INTO A PULP! COME HERE YOU!"

I yelped and took off running with Cloudy hot on my heels. Crow rocked with laughter on the side of the runway. Thankfully I was a fast runner so I managed to lock myself in our hanger before Cloudy caught me. She spent the next three hours trying to cox me out before giving up as I just sat in my aria that was just one point seventy four meter from the back with a non-see through curtain stretched across the front painting my backdrop. I was the only one who knew what was on it. The reason I used the back of the hanger was because I was using a large white sheet that was twelve meters long and six meters high as my canvas. All I did was sit there continuing drawing my picture and listen to music on my computer.

When I came out Cloudy and I would not stop being cheeky to each other until Blade gave us a well-earned telling off which we deserved.

"Just another day in paradise" Nick teased with a grin.

"Don't you start Lopez" Blade growled.

Nick just pulled a face at Blade before hopping off top speed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nick's prank on Blade

We had just gotten back from fighting a fire. It had taken a long time as the wind had kept changing direction on us. When we got back to base we were all exhausted. Most of us were fine after thirty seconds. Ok, ok just kidding it was thirty minutes but that was long enough for the male smokejumpers to recover but for once they were being good as they were snuggled up against Cabbie. For once Cabbie didn't mind them as he was too worn out to complain let alone protest or argue.

When the ones who had a nap had woken up Blade settled down for one. The reason he had not had one earlier as he was organising some paper work that he had not managed to do last night.

"I'm bored" Drip complained.

"Me to" Blackout added.

"ME THREE" Avalanche bellowed but luckily Blade did not wake up as he was used to sleeping with the noise.

"Why don't you find something to do and shut up?" grumbled Maru from some were in the garage.

"But there nothing to do" Blackout and Drip protested.

"YEAH" Avalanche agreed loudly that in my opinion was a bit too loudly.

Nick looked over at Blade who was fast asleep under a tree in the shade.

"If you're so bored watch this" he said with a grin.

"Nick if you are planning anything stupid you had better forget it" I called after him as he hopped into his hanger.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid" answered Nick reappearing with a black marker between his teeth.

"He is" Crow sighed as she dismounted Cloudy who went and trotted into the forest.

"Oh come on it's not going to hurt anyone" Nick scoffed with a grin and started to draw on Blade.

"Yeah it won't hurt anyone but yourself" I whispered to the rest of us who were watching.

First Nick drew a large, slightly curly moustache on Blade's nose and then drew glasses around his eyes. Next he drew a bow on either side of Blade before topping it off with lots and lots of cute love harts. Not bad seeing's that he could not stop giggling so it was a bit wobbly.

"He's going to try and kill you when he wakes up" Crow snickered as she tried to stop the giggles that followed but they escaped anyway.

I disappeared into our hanger and reappeared with my camera. After about ten shots and a lot of giggles later Blade woke up. He cast a suspicious look at my camera then started to roll off. That was when he caught sight of himself in a puddle of water where Maru had hosed Cloudy off for Crow because she had been out with us fighting the fire. I started videotaping when sparks started to fly.

"NICK LOOPIN' LOPAZE!"

Maru rolled out of where he was working to see Nick hopping madly down the runway with a very silly looking, very angry Blade chasing him. Crow was rolling about on the side of the runway in fits of laughter while I tried to hold the camera steady. I was also trying not to fall over laughing.

"Oh come on Blade can't you take a joke?" called Nick as he hopped as fast as he could away from his pursuer.

"You won't like where I take this joke and stick it when I catch you Lopaze!" growled Blade.

"I don't want to become a ceiling fan" wined Nick and started to take off.

Blade followed Nick example but grabbed a bowl of porridge off the table with his hoist. The porridge was supposed to have been Blade's breakfast but he did not eat it.

"Hey Lopaze think fast" Blade yelled as he through the bowl of porridge forward.

Nick for some reason turned around most likely to ask why and copped the porridge in his eyes and nose. Nick opened his eyes and came into land.

"Ok, ok I guess I deserved that" he sighed.

"Ha, ha looks like someone got in trouble for drawing" laughed Cloudy as she came out of the forest. "Ha, ha, ha!"

Crow and I were leaned up against the hanger wall in fits of laughter.

"Well if you two idiots have finished drawing and throwing porridge at each other why don't you have a shower" Maru pointed to the showers.

Nick just grinned at him and Blade smirked before rolling off towards the showers with Nick following in hot pursuit trying to beat Blade so he could be the first one in. Blade beat him of course so Nick teased him about looking very cute outside the shower door.

Crow and I disappeared into the hanger to put the photos on my computer. I was thinking about showing them to everyone at Christmas. Crow reckons half of them will go berserk at some of the crazy photos and I agree.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: First day of winter

It was a cold chilly morning when I dragged myself out of bed. I pulled on my grey jeans; fire T-shirt, grey zip up hoodie and night black jacket before charging outside. When I got outside I found myself standing in two foot of snow.

"HEY CROW, DUSY, CLOUDY GUESS WHAT. IT SNOWED!" I yelled waking up the rest of the base.

"Snow awesome!" Crow joined me outside.

Crow was wearing a blue T-shirt, a brown pair of long pants and a green knitted jumper.

"Let me guess you and the smokejumpers are going to have a girls against boys snowball fight aren't you? Because if you are count me in!" Cloudy nickered as she joined us outside.

"I think I will stay in the hanger after breakfast if you don't mind" Dusty mentioned as he rolled out the hanger.

"Suit yourself" Crow, Cloudy and I laughed as we took off for breakfast and away from the older ones before they could yell at us.

"Those three and the smokejumper have too much energy so they hardly get worn out" Blade sighed.

"Youngsters always do" Windlifter spoke in his usual deep, bored voice.

Nick joined in when the male smokejumpers asked him to. When Drip pointed out that the girls had one extra player I threw a spoonful of porridge at him.

"You may have had a fifth player but Dusty is being a wimpy plane at the moment" I scolded.

"Ha. Wimpy plane, wimpy plane Dusty is a wimpy plane!" laughed the boys teasingly looking at Dusty.

"I am not!" protested Dusty turning two shades redder.

"Oh yeah prove it" Crow challenged.

"Yeah prove it!" the male smokejumpers echoed.

"Fine I'll join in just this once" Dusty glared at us and we laughed.

After breakfast the older ones including Dipper sheltered in the main hanger to watch. There was one rule and it was that it did not matter how many times you got hit before dinner while the sun was up the team hit on the way to dinner was out.

Snow was flying all day until ten minutes before dinner us girls disappeared and the boys thought we had chickened out but we hadn't. When the boys were almost in for dinner we jumped them and bombed them before shouting 'OUT' and for once the male smokejumpers did not complain as it was the rule so we all went inside and had dinner before turning in as we were exhausted from the fight.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Day before Christmas

It was a busy day for Maru. He was baking pies and other things for Christmas so luckily he Dottie and Sparky up for Christmas to help him. Crow, the smokejumpers and I were begging Blade to let us take Skipper, Chug, Dusty, Dipper, Nick and whoever else wanted to come down to the lake to go ice skating and get out of the way of the forklifts. I had turned fifteen, thirteen days ago so Blade thought I was being immature for my age like Crow who was three days older.

"Please, oh please, oh please" we begged giving him the kicked puppy look.

"JUST LET THEM GO BLADE! THEY ARE GETTING ANOYING" Maru hollowed from the kitchen.

"It will get them out of here for a while" Dottie added and Sparky agreed.

"Ok fine you can go but be back before nightfall" Blade growled highly annoyed by our begging.

"HOORAY" we cheered before Crow and I disappeared into our hanger then reappearing with our ice skates.

My skates were icy blue with my name stitched in swirly letters. Crow's were white with her name stitched in the same kind of swirly lettering as mine.

When we had finished dragging Skipper, Chug, Dusty and Dipper as no one else wanted to come and Nick helped us the male smokejumper charged onto the ice with the female smokejumpers in tow. Luckily the ice was seventeen inches thick due to the freezing weather. Crow and I laced up our skates before I grabbed her hands and dragged her onto the ice. I had been skating longer then Crow so she got dragged along by me to help get her started before letting go to skate forwards and to draw swirly patterns also by skating backwards so I could keep an eye on Crow. She occasionally loses her balance and falls over but other than that she is pretty good at skating.

Nick had the time of his life at the lake. He had let the male smokejumpers push him around on the ice as his skids acted like ice skates and they made him move pretty fast. The chilly December air was soon filled with his whoops and laughter as he sped faster and faster across the ice until he flew straight across the ice and crashed into a snow bank on the other side. Crow and I collapsed laughing in the middle of the lake and took an eternity to stand up again. Drip, Blackout and Avalanche had a marvellous time digging him out and pushing him around the lake until it was time to go. By then Crow and I had as Dusty and Chug dubbed it 'finished decorating the lake with swirls, lines and a few figures of eight'. Then the boys pushed Dusty onto the lake and we had a wonderful time pulling him off.

Maru, Dottie and Sparky had just finished baking when we got back so the male smokejumpers were not allowed in the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Christmas

The next morning the entire base was woken up by Avalanche bellowing.

"MORNING" he bellowed.

I grumbled and rolled over in my hammock I was sleeping in. Crow glared at me before tipping me, my sheets and blankets and my pillow out.

"Come on lazy bones up and at em'" she teased and I playfully squatted her with my pillow.

"You said you were going to help us build a family of snowmen on Christmas and today is C-H-R-I-S-T-M-A-S" Drip spelled out the last word.

"What the devil is going on here?" Blade practically demanded as he and the rest of the Air Attack team approached our hanger.

"Avalanche sounded the alarm before mine went off" I answered casting a look at my clock.

Then it went off:

Never letting go

Gotta learn to grow

Watch me as I touch the sky

Still I fly

Now I know it's what I gotta do

Find a dream that's new

Give it all I got this time

Still I fly

Still I fly

I wandered over to it and shut it off. I had been sleeping in my clothes lately so I just wandered out the hanger with Dusty and followed him and Crow to breakfast.

Blackout, Drip and Avalanche reminded Maru it was Christmas by sneaking up on him then bellowing Merry Christmas at him making him jump.

"Well Merry Christmas to you too" Maru smiled mostly at Dottie. "Now come and have breakfast".

After breakfast I helped the smokejumpers build about fifty snowmen. Then they had a go at Maru just to make him chase them and they ploughed through some snow banks.

Maru, Dottie and Sparky had made a wonderful dinner and the best ever Christmas pudding. After dinner we all gathered in the main hanger and I projected the photos I had taken this year from my laptop computer onto the back wall of the hanger.

When I shut my laptop computer down I found myself face to face with a Drip.

"What?" I asked giving him an odd look.

"You said that you were going to show us what you were doing on Christmas" Drip reminded me.

"Nothing gets by you does it?" I laughed as I pulled a folded piece of material that had my painting on it out from underneath my laptop.

I unfolded it and spread it out on the floor of the main hanger before finding the light switch and turning the light on. A couple of tines belonging to Maru and Sparky hit the floor and I found myself getting stared at by most of the team.

"What?" I asked giving them the same look I gave Drip.

"You never told us you could draw!" Blackout exclaimed.

The painting on the sheet was of the entire Air Attack team and our friends from Propwash Junction.

From left to right I had painted Patch, Maru, Dynamite, Pinecone, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Cloudy, Windlifter, Cabbie, Dipper, Blade, Nick, Skipper, Mayday, Chug, Dusty, Dottie and Sparky. Crow and I had had been painted on Dusty's wings with our firefighter helmets on.

"It's no big deal" I waved off the complement.

"Oh come on its pretty amazing" Dynamite told me giving me a slight push with a wheel.

"Yeah terrific" Nick agreed.

"All comes from practice and hard work" I answered with a grin.

"So what are you going to do with it?" Crow asked.

"Don't know. I only did it out of sheer boredom" I answered.

Maru looked at me then at the painting.

"Mind if I hang it on the back wall?" he asked.

"If you want to" I answered.

I helped Maru hang it on the back wall and deliberately fell off the chair I was standing on.

"You're quite talented" Dusty told me as I climbed into my hammock that night.

"It was fun and Maru now has the answer to why he kept finding paint covered smocks near the hanger door" I laughed as I settled down to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Crow's prank

It was a beautiful third day of spring morning at Piston Peak. Ranger Jammer had come up to let us know he was having an entertainment party at the lodge for the tourist. Blade thought it would be a good opportunity to show Nick the lodge as he had never been before. Not long after Ranger Jammer left my shout echoed around the base and it was only seven o clock.

"CROW GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT AND JUMPER RIGHT NOW!"

Crow came charging out the hanger with my T-shirt and jumper laughing. I came out a few seconds later wearing a blue pullover over my sports bra and jeans.

Crow screamed with laughter as I chased her around the base. Everyone else just moved out of our way. Chug, Sparky, Nick and Dottie watched in amusement as it was obvious that I had over slept as I usually got up at six o clock and had been getting dressed when Crow pulled her prank. Nick found it funny as I was yelling a threat at her about using her as live shark bait next time we were at the sea.

"Oh I'm so scared" Crow taunted.

"Oh ha, ha, ha bad joke Crow" I snapped and chased her around the base again.

After five laps I was getting sick of chasing her in circles.

"That's it I'm going to cheat!" I growled and activated my curse mark.

A snake of water shot from my hand causing Crow to slip and fall.

"Ah, ha got ya" I laughed as I pulled her arm behind her back and pined it.

"Let go, let go please let go Ashley" Crow begged.

"Give me back my shirt and jumper first" I answered with a grin.

"Ok, ok I give" Crow tossed them at me with her free hand.

"Thanks" I let go of Crow's arm and hopped off. "You ok?"

"Yeah I'm sure my shoulder will pop back into place" she grinned at me.

"Whatever" I laughed and disappeared into my hanger before reappearing with my shirt and jumper on. "I will use you as live shark bait next time we were at the sea!"

Crow squealed and took off running before I could change my mind and pound her instead. I just stared after her and rolled my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: The dance

That night we all went down to the lodge. Blade showed Nick around and they talked to Ranger Jammer. Cabbie and Windlifter hung round the fire pits. Skipper chatted with Dusty and Dipper. Chug and Sparky had fun talking to Windlifter and Cabbie. Maru, Dottie, Crow and I watched the dancing. I thought that the lighting had a yellow tinge to it until Crow flipped my visor on my helmet up so I could see better as the room was dark.

I noticed that Maru kept sneaking looks at Dottie. Drip and Blackout had already dragged Dynamite and Pinecone onto the dance floor and Avalanche was bouncing on the sidelines. Maru edge closer to Dottie.

"Hey Dot ya want to dance?" he asked.

"Thought you would never ask" Dottie grinned and dragged him onto the dance floor.

Later on the rest of the Air Attack team came over and us two could not stop snickering.

"Ok let us in what's the joke and where is Maru and Dottie?" Blade asked.

"Maru and Dottie are over there" I snickered waving a hand over to where they were talking and looking at the stars.

"Hey Blade do you think he will ask her?" Nick whispered to Blade.

"Ask her what?" Blade hissed back.

Nick whispered something to Blade.

"Lopaze!" Blade growled.

Turns out that Nick though that they were going to get married. Turns out he was right.

On their wedding day Dottie somehow convinced me to wear a white dress until dinner. The boys thought it was funny to see me in a dress. Maru took a photo and the boys laughed at the face I pulled. I'll murder them later.

When Maru and Dottie kissed the male smokejumpers and I said at the same time 'can I be the first to say eww?' and Crow waped us and told us to be quiet and not say another word at all. We just glared at her and pulled some wearied faces.

The boys told me I looked cute in a dress and I should were one more often.

"Why don't we see how cute you look when I paint rainbow strips on you" I snapped at them not at all impressed by the joke.

They just yelped and took off top speed.

THE END


End file.
